Heartbreak
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is left heartbroken by Edward and she wasn't able to tell him she is a witch and the daughter of Sirius Black. When she returns to London nobody notices her heartbreak but the Weasley Twins who she is in the same year as. Bella was also responsible for Pettigrew getting caught and her father free not that he notices...


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is left heartbroken by Edward and she wasn't able to tell him she is a witch and the daughter of Sirius Black. When she returns to London nobody notices her heartbreak but the Weasley Twins who she is in the same year as. Bella was also responsible for Pettigrew getting caught and her father free not that he notices...

* * *

 _Pairings: Bella/Fred/George_

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Bella didn't know what to do with her life. As Edward had left her after her birthday. She was actually 17 not 18. She hadn't told Edward and his family the truth. She was a witch. A High Elf, Part Draconis, Part Phoenix and Part Star which meant she was immortal.

She was born Violette Velvet Zara Isabella Jaye Lily Remi Black. She was born to Zara Northstar Great-Great Granddaughter of King Oblan Northstar. Her father had given her to Charlie and Renee who were friends of the family when he went after her Uncle Jamie and Aunt Lily had been killed. To keep her safe. He had never came back. She was only two at the time but still she remembered it she had a photographic memory it was both a blessing and a curse.

She grow up here in the States and she only figured out what and who really she was when she turned 11 and was accepted into Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She also got a letter from Gringotts informing her of her title as Heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Renee was unsure about the whole witch thing she was always uneasy about it. Bella went to Wizarding Los Angeles with Professor Jackson. She went to Gringotts and showed them the letter about her inheritance and they took her too see the King of the Goblins of USA. King Hagnok.

He had greeted her politely and told her he would like to do an inheritance test, creature test, and abilities test. She agreed. What she found out shocked her.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _ **Violette Velvet Zara Isabella Jaye Lily Remi Black-Emrys-LeFey-Northstar**_

 _ **Heirships**_

 _Heiress of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black_

 _Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Max_

 _Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Triple_

 _Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Shafiq_

 _Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Gamp_

 _ **Ladyships Titles**_

 _Princess of Alfheim_

 _Lady of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey_

 _Lady of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Black Trust Vault_

 _Black Family Vault_

 _Northstar Trust Vault_

 _Max Vault_

 _Triple Vault_

 _Shafiq Vault_

 _Gamp Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _ **Creature Inheritances (Mother)**_

 _Part High Elf_

 _Part Blood Elf_

 _Part Draconis_

 _Part Phoenix_

 _Part Star_

 _ **Abilities Test**_

 _Potential of Being a One-Tier Mage at Mage now_

 _IQ: 170_

 _Photographic Memory_

 _Analytics Abilities_

 _Strategy Abilities_

 _Metamorphmagus_

 _Seer_

 _Telepathy_

 _Telekinesis_

 _Technomage_

 _Healing_

 _Occlumency_

 _Legilimency_

 _Elemental_

 _Teleportation_

 _Shape-Shifting: (Dragon Form)_

 _Dragon Rider Bond_

 _Battle Magic_

 _Beast Speaking_

 _Ominilingualism_

 _(Is the power to be able to understand, read, write and speak a language)_

Bella remembered being so astonished she had those abilities and was actually not really human. All the creature inheritances King Hagnok said came from her mother. She was allowed to claim her Le Fey and Emrys Ladyships as she was the last of that line.

She was then taken to her mothers vault of Northstar trust vault and she got her mothers family Grimoire. She then took out a lot of galleons and went to do her shopping. She had told Professor Jackson about her Creature Inheritance and she was shocked and surprised about the abilities test too. She said Dragon Bonders in the USA their dragons would come to them when they entered schooling.

They bought everything for her schooling. She got a black owl with gold flecks named Jade. A German Shepherd named Maya and a wolf named Balto.

She went and got all her books Ilvermorny offered more classes then Hogwarts did. And she had decided to do Ilvermorny as it would be safer for her here.

As she was sorted on September 1st into Wampus and her dragon come to her he was black and violet she named him Legacy.

She went through her years easierly getting top grades in everything and making a few friends. She had seen her father had broken out of Azkaban when she was in her O.W.L.S Year. She had gotten a vision near the end of the year showing her that Pettigrew would get away if she didn't act so she teleported to Hogwarts and hid. She stunned the little rat when he was running away and bound him tightly. She had him in the Headmasters office quite quickly and put an anti-Animagus spell on him. She then went back out onto the grounds and transformed into her lioness form and started playing with Remus making sure he keep away from her godbrother Harry and his friend as well as her father. She played with him all night long. Before she teleported out of Hogwarts just as he was transforming back to human.

She saw her father was going to be free but was upset he wasn't going to come for her. But he had offered Harry a home. She would be lying if she wasn't just a bit jealous.

She did her O.W.L.S and got straight OO's with a distinction and high honours the highest scores recorded.

She decided to go to No-Maj school for the next year she needed a break from the pain of her father not coming for her and knowing he had left her hear just for revenge she just needed a breather.

That was when she meet the Cullen's. She of course knew what they were but couldn't tell them what she was. She had forged documents and had her two years older. During that year she saw Harry in the Triwizard Tournament and what he went through. She felt bad for her godbrother. Other visions she got was off a pair of red-haired twins. She didn't know what that was about.

Now Edward had left her after her birthday party. So now she was a mess with what to do. Her heart had been broken more than most. She was sitting in Charlie's house tired when she heard the doorbell ring. Bella groans but gets up with her wand in her wand and hidden as she didn't trust anyone with Voldemort back and Victoria still out to get her.

She opens the door and sees a really old man with a long white beard.

"Miss Black?" he says

"Headmaster Dumbledore"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


End file.
